


Going to Pieces

by qaroinlove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: En la oscuridad, Escenas perdidas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El como Huesos termino siendo elegido para "abrir una barra de cuatro toneladas de dinamita", y también vamos a echar un vistazo a la escena del torpedo desde el punto de vista de Jim...</p><p>traduccion autorizada. Thanks Corrie!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going to Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995385) by [Corrie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71). 



Going to Pieces  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Disclaimer; Nope, STID no me pertenece, nop, para nada y esta genial historia es de Corrie71 a mi solo la traducción.

Summary: El como Huesos termino siendo elegido para "abrir una barra de cuatro toneladas de dinamita", y también vamos a echar un vistazo a la escena del torpedo desde el punto de vista de Jim...

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jim se dirigió a la enfermería, donde Huesos continuaba examinando la sangre de Harrison. Había algo extraño en las plaquetas, pero no podía ver que era eso todavía, no podía entenderlo, no podía conseguir las piezas del rompecabezas para alinearlo. Trató de imaginar, porque él siempre pensaba mejor visualmente. Él simplemente estaba inclinado para echar otro vistazo bajo el holoscopio cuando Jim le agarró del brazo.

— Pensé que querías que examinara esta sangre. — Se quejó antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver a Jim temblando de risa. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Carol Marcus. — Huesos arqueó una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Jim se acercó más para susurrar. — Ella sólo se desnudó hasta sus calzoncillos delante de mí, Huesos.

— Hijo, eso solía ser un día normal para ti en la Academia. ¿Cuál es el problema?

En ese momento, los dos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que tuvieron que sostener el uno al otro. Su personal médico ni siquiera se inmutó, habían tenido bastante tiempo para acostumbrarse al espectáculo que eran Jim y Huesos. Si el capitán no estaba en la enfermería, el doctor McCoy estaba en el puente. Nunca se veía una cosa sin la otra. Huesos se acordó de sus primeros días en la Academia antes de que la carga de ser el capitán y CMO llegara. Terminando con sus brazos libremente alrededor del otro, Jim con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Huesos, ambos sin aliento.

— Tienes razón. No hay problema. — Jim se ahogaba entre hipos por la risa. Limpiando sus ojos, él se apartó de Huesos para mirarlo a la cara. — Diviértete en el planeta.

— ¿Planeta? — Huesos dejó de reír abruptamente.

— La Doctora Marcus pidió las manos más firmes en el barco. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. — Jim le guiñó un ojo.

— Te odio. Espero que sepas eso.

— ¡Abróchate el cinturón, Huesos! — Jim le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir, sin dejar de reír.

— Doctor McCoy, le recuerdo que no está allí para coquetear. — Huesos lo ignoró por completo, hablando con Carol sobre sus manos legendarias. — Huesos.

Oh Dios mío, el hombre iba a contar esa historia estúpida del Gorn de nuevo. Jim sólo la había escuchado alrededor de un centenar de veces. Bla, bla, cesárea, octillizos, bla, bla. Jim observó que Huesos preservo de Carol los detalles increíblemente sangrientos e innecesarios que había insistido en compartir con Jim una y otra vez. Jim bufo junto con el final de la historia: — Esos pequeños bastardos muerden.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo de magia con tu misil. — ¿Era de extrañar que el hombre nunca había salido en alguna cita en la Academia? Entretenido, tratando de no comenzar a reír de nuevo, Jim guardo esa línea para más delante para su uso futuro con Huesos. Él y Sulu intercambiaron miradas exasperadas.

— Huesos, si no paras, voy a abandonarte allí en ese lugar desolado. — Jim murmuró. Huesos lo ignoró y siguieron examinando la manera de desarmar los torpedos. Eso les llevó una eternidad. Jim podía sentir el peso de agotamiento presionando sobre él. Estaba tan cansado. Tal vez después de esta prueba, él podría encontrar tiempo para una siesta. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano, esperando que él se viera relajado y no como alguien que se iba a desmayar. Escuchó a Carol y a Huesos charlar y estaba sólo un poco aburrido cuando todo se fue al infierno.

Cuando se enteró de que Huesos decía que él no podría sacar su brazo, Jim no entró en pánico, todavía no. Apretando los dedos dolorosamente contra los brazos de la silla, dio la orden de transportarlos de vuelta a la nave. Cuando se enteró de que Spock decía que no podían traer a Huesos de regreso de manera segura, el pánico estaba arañando a través de sus entrañas y realmente comenzó a paralizarse. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, sintiendo un leve adormecimiento propagándose a través de las manos y la sangre apresurándose a llegar a su cerebro haciéndole sentir mareado. Piensa, él se ordenó a sí mismo, tenía que pensar. ¿Cuál era la siguiente opción?

— Doctora Marcus, ¿Puede desarmarlo? — Preguntó, manteniendo su temblorosa voz, obligándose a hablar a través de sus entumecidos labios.

— Jim, con un demonio, sácala fuera de aquí. — Su corazón se estrelló contra su caja torácica, aleteando en su pecho como un pájaro salvaje atrapado en una jaula. Él había enviado a Huesos ahí abajo. En verdad, no creyendo realmente que fuese peligroso. Más como una broma. En realidad, no creyó que algo así iba a suceder. Y ahora... Huesos podrían pagar por ello con su vida. ¿Y si él nunca miraba de nuevo a su amado Huesos? Y si...

Y todo sería culpa de Jim.

Jim salió a trompicones de la silla y se apoyó en la consola de ingeniería, luchando por poder pensar, para forzar a su cerebro abrumado a trabajar. Uhura corrió a su lado y le tomó la mano. Sabía que debía reprenderla, sabía que no merecía la comodidad en este momento. En su lugar, la agarró con fuerza, buscando algo para sostenerse antes de que el terror se apoderara de él por completo.

Huesos...

Querían que tomara una decisión acerca de traer a Carol y dejar a Huesos allí.

Él no podría.

No podía dejar a su Huesos.

Podía escuchar la cuenta regresiva, con la voz serena y firme. Jim trató de concentrarse en la voz de Huesos, empujando el pensamiento de que él nunca podría escucharlo de nuevo. Y oró por un milagro, sintió que sus rodillas se estaban disolviendo en el acto.

— ¡Mierda! — Oyó gritar a Carol. Él abrió la boca para dar la orden de traerla de vuelta, cuando el reloj de la cuenta regresiva se detuvo con dos segundos de margen. Cayó hacia adelante sobre la consola, tratando desesperadamente de aspirar de nuevo el aire, el alivio haciéndole sentir tan débil que apenas podía estar de pie. Huesos estaba bien. Nunca saldría de la vista de Jim de nuevo. Pero él estaba bien. Él parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su visión borrosa, y cerró la mano en el comunicador.

— Doctor McCoy, ¿estás bien? — Se las arregló para poder hablar, más allá de la opresión en la garganta. Sin respuesta. Pensó que podía oírlos respirar pero tal vez era su propia respiración, exhalando desde adentro y hacia a fuera de su pecho. Jim nuevamente sintió el pánico arañando en sus entrañas por lo que dijo, en una voz más baja en esta ocasión, — ¿Huesos?

— ¿Jim? — Dijo Huesos y era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchando nunca. Alguna vez. Giró sobre sus talones y asintió a Spock para hacerse cargo antes de correr, a toda velocidad, hacia la sala de transporte. Tenía que ver a Huesos, tenía que verlo por sí mismo, y poner sus manos sobre él, antes de que pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para seguir siendo el capitán de nuevo.

K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H K/H

 

Esta escena me dejo al borde del asiento… tanto por la facilidad de Huesos para coquetear con Jim aun en momentos de tensión, como el que Jim casi muere de un paro cardiaco al creer que perdía a Huesos.

Un saludo y gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios en mis otras historias.

Lia Out.


End file.
